¡Maldito alcohol!
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: ¿Cansado de la monotonía de su vida? ¿Quiere tener una experiencia inolvidable? ¡Venga y pregunte por nuestro especial del mes! ¡EL TOUR DE LOS COCTELES DEL MUNDO! Garantizamos que después de venir y beber de todo el mundo, tendrá un día que no olvidara por nada del mundo. Nonoshacemosresponsablesporalgúnefectosecundarioquepudieraocurrir. Bebaconmoderación.


**Disclaimer:** _Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 _Los personajes Oc que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Al igual que la historia._

Este Fic participa del Reto especial ''¡Desastre en San Valentín!'' del foro ''See you Next Level''.

* * *

 ** _Mila._**

Mierda.

No puedo pensar en nada más que el dolor de cabeza que en este momento me está matando. Aunque debí pensarlo mejor en cuanto empezaron a llegar a la mesa del bar los cocteles de todo el mundo.

Maldito Víctor, sabe de mi debilidad y se aprovecha.

Noto de inmediato que no estoy en mi hogar cuando me golpeo con una estúpida mesa que esta frente al sillón donde al parecer dormí.

¿Dónde estoy?

El lugar tiene una decoración simple y algo desordenada. La pista final la encuentro al ver el estampado de las cortinas…estoy en el departamento de Yuri. Tal vez me trajeron aquí ya que mi bolso creo recordar se quedó en el lugar donde celebramos.

Avanzo un poco para curiosear el lugar, muy rara vez tengo oportunidad de estar aquí. Yuri es algo arisco con sus cosas.

Las punzadas van y vienen cada que hago un movimiento rápido y cuando intento recordar cómo es que acabe aquí.

 _Bien Mila, ya te castigaste bastante._

Con eso en mente intento recordar donde está el baño, Yuri no debería molestarse si tomo una o dos píldoras para dolor de cabeza. Tras abrir una puerta y descubrir el horrible desorden que el rubio puede llegar a hacer y pensar que debería contratar a alguien para que limpie, doy con el baño, que está dentro de la habitación.

Al encender la luz me deslumbra y el dolor de cabeza de intensifica un poco. Con una mano cubriendo la luz camino hasta el lavabo y no descubro mis ojos hasta abrir la puerta-espejo. Dentro del pequeño armario hay varios frascos pero al estirarme a tomar uno noto que mi piel tiene otra tonalidad, incluso podría jurar que apenas ayer había pintado mis uñas de un color morado.

Tal vez solo es por el dolor de cabeza.

Me concentro en buscar lo que necesito, ignoro lo que no sea un medicamento y voy descubriendo lo descuidado que puede ser Yuri.

¡Hay cajas que han expirado hace más de un año!

Por fin después de casi darme por vencida encuentro lo que busco y me cercioro que aún no hayan vencido. Justamente estoy pensando en ir a la cocina por un vaso cuando convenientemente hay uno en el lavabo. Abro la llave y lo lleno hasta la mitad.

Bebo el contenido junto a dos pastillas, la garganta me escuece un poco. Espero no resfríame, Yakov me matara si vuelvo a faltar a los entrenamientos.

Unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño me invaden, sabrá dios que tanto bebí anoche.

Cierro la puerta mientras busco el escusado, creo que la última vez que vine será cosa de un año.

Decido antes darme un vistazo, debo estar hecha un asco. Ojerosa y pálida. No es que me queje pero las salidas con los chicos siempre son mortales.

Lo primero que noto es el bello ojo verde que me mira cansado con unas pequeñas ojeras. El cabello rubio cae desordenado y no puedo pensar que tiene el largo perfecto… _tal como Yuri._ Aunque el rubio expreso su idea de volver a cortarlo.

Espera… ¿Rubio? ¿Ojos color verde? ¿En qué momento un Yuri bastante apuesto y sin camisa entro al baño y se puso frente al espejo?

Volteo para regañarlo por ir sin camisa con este frio pero ya se ha ido, al regresa mi vista al espejo está de nuevo. Llevo mis manos a mi pelo para acomodarlo un poco cuando noto que él también lo hace, después a la cara, al cuello y finalmente a la cintura.

Una idea bastante estúpida me pasa por la cabeza, al parecer a Yuri igual al ver el pánico en sus ojos, estoy por hablar cuando su boca también se abre…

¿Qué está pasando?

Bajo la vista esperando encontrar mi vestido pero solo encuentro un torso de hombre desnudo… ¡¿De hombre!?

Rápidamente bajo las manos hasta el pantalón donde lo desabrocho y bajo hasta las rodillas, siento mi cara arder como nunca antes al notar al ausencia de algo… o más bien aquello que sobra.

No puedo creer que él niño que conocí se haya desarrollado tan bien…

¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!? ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Yuri!

A punto de entrar en pánico y gritar como desquiciada recuerdo que tengo los pantalones abajo. Con las manos temblándome, sin querer volver a ver más de lo necesario los acomodo y casi salgo corriendo del pequeño lugar.

Empiezo a dar vueltas por todos los lugares posibles, muerdo mis labios… los labios de Yuri y me abrazo por ratos. Esto definitivamente es sumamente raro.

Lo primero que pienso es en un mal sueño. No puede haber otra explicación a esta situación tan extraña y retorcida.

Un sonido que viene del aparto en la sala me hace brincar del susto. Frente al televisor el teléfono de Yuri suena y la pantalla está encendida.

Dudo si contestar o no cuando por fin se acaba, pero pocos segundos después el ruido inunda el lugar de nuevo.

No puedo contestar. ¿Qué diré? ¿Y si es una emergencia? ¿O un asunto privado?

Por tercera vez el maldito aparato suena, entre mi desesperación y nervios que me causa el sonido contesto casi gritando.

— ¿Qué quieres? —mi voz sale grave, con un toque de furia y algo cansada. Es bastante extraño oír la voz de Yuri cuando hablo.

— ¿Yuri? —mi mente queda en blanco cuando escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea, ¿¡qué demonios está pasando!?

Miro el nombre del contacto que no me he preocupado en verificar y me quedo estática. _La bruja_ aparece y siento un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Sigues ahí gato mimado? —quien sea que es sabe el apodo que tengo para Yuri, debo actuar como él.

— ¿Qué quieres bruja? ¿Qué no te basto anoche con arrastrarme junto al viejo para que ustedes fueran a beber como locos?

Silencio. Al otro lado de la línea un silencio absoluto se instala tan pronto acabo la pregunta.

¿Quién está en mi cuerpo?

— ¿Podemos vernos para desayunar? — la voz parece ahora completamente seria y parece querer decir algo más.

— Iré, pero solo porque muero de hambre, nos vemos en una hora en el lugar de siempre, y tú pagas.

Ni si quiera puedo esperar para escuchar la respuesta cuando ya he colgado.

Grito, jalando mi cabello con ambas manos y me dejo caer en el sillón.

Esto ya no solo es raro.

¿¡Qué demonios paso anoche!?

* * *

 _ **Yuri**_

Mientras espero a que la persona se digne a aparecer en el café… bueno, a que Yuri aparezca.

Me refiero al otro Yuri, no yo, so soy el verdadero. Me refiero a quien sea que sea Yuri.

¡Ahg! ¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Porque esto me pasa a mí!?

Bebo de la taza que recién trajo la mesera y suspiro en busca de paciencia.

No recuerdo nada después de que el viejo ordenara la ronda de cocteles del mundo. Por alguna razón todos fuimos a dar al mismo bar.

Qué raro ¿No?

Después desperté en la casa de Mila, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Me siento bastante incómodo con el cuerpo de ella, no tenía idea de que los **senos** rebotaran así al saltar y correr. Ni que decir de lo complicado que fue elegir la ropa. Al menos fuera de los zapatos deportivo que usa para entrenar tiene de tacón bajo.

Creo que me habría roto un tobillo con semejantes tacones que suele usar. Más bien le habría roto el tobillo a Mila, o a su cuerpo.

A mí alrededor todo está por completo decorado de rosa, rojo y corazones. Incluso mi capuchino tiene un dibujado un corazón.

Hago una mueca de asco al recordar todas esas parejas que iban juntas por la calle abrazados o tomados de la mano, con ridículos globos, peluches y cajas de dulces. Sencillamente horrible.

 _Estúpido día de San Valentín._

Y es cuando algo en mi mente se prende de inmediato… Mila paso hablando semanas sobre una cita que por fin tenía con un músico inglés.

¿Aun podre cancelar la cita? Dadas las circunstancias no parece mala idea. Mila entenderá cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad ¿Cierto?

¿Tendré que ir yo? Tan solo imaginarme ahí, fingiendo sonrisas y besando al idiota ese me da escalofríos.

Sin embargo… supongo que puedo hacer esto por ella. Una tarde de sacrifico vale la pena si después es feliz. ¿El cuerpo no tendrá memorias de lo que pienso? Espero que no, acabo de humillarme en mi propia mente.

Algo incómodo intento no pensar mucho en las miradas que los hombres en el lugar me lanzan desde que entre. Ni si quiera me he arreglado como para que volteen a verme. Aunque debo admitir que Mila se ve más hermosa desde que se dejó crecer el cabello. Cabello que tuve que sujetar en una coleta ¿Cómo va por la vida sin sujetarlo aunque sea un poco? Yo casi muero en el baño.

La campana del local suena, delatando que alguien ha entrado. Al voltear no puedo evitar abrir la boca impresionado.

Un chico rubio, completamente apuesto y vestido de forma que resalte más su belleza está parado en la entrada. Parece buscar a alguien.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos y una sonrisa arrogante aparece en su bella cara sé quién es.

Yo. O al menos mi cuerpo.

Camina con paso decidido hasta la mesa en la que estoy, pedí la más alejada y que tuviera más privacidad.

Él chico se sienta de forma delicada al principio pero de inmediato cambia su postura por una más ruda y despreocupada.

― ¿Para qué me citaste bruja? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Respira, Yuri respira. Tienes que actuar como Mila.

―No seas dramático Yuri, tú mismo dijiste que no tenías planes para hoy ―el rubio frente a mi parece algo asustado con mi frase pero se recompone de inmediato.

―Hasta no hacer nada es mejor que pasarla contigo.

Auch. ¿Eso siente los demás cuando respondo de esa manera?

― ¿No te sientes raro? ―me atrevo a preguntar, no creo que comportándome normal resolvamos algo.

Antes de que pueda decir algo la mesera de corbata roja se nos acerca con una sonrisa y el menú para el nuevo comensal.

― ¿Están en una cita? La verdad siempre hemos dicho que ambos se ven perfectos juntos… ¡Dios! Yo y mi gran boca. Solo ignórenme, sigan con lo suyo.

Se va después de que Yuri pida algo y me giña un ojo como dándome ánimos. No puedo evitar sonrojarme y aparto la mirada, no quiero que se den cuenta.

 _Se ven bien juntos_ …

― ¿A qué te refieres con raro?

―No… ¿No te sentiste raro al despertar esta mañana? Como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar ―por favor persona en mi cuerpo. Capta lo que te quiero decir imbécil.

―Ahora que lo mencionas… no ― ¡Idiota!

―Solo piénsalo un poco… ¿De verdad no sentiste nada?

Y el silencio llega de nuevo. Esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

Volteo a ver a la ventana más cercana para distraerme un poco. Todo esto va a volverme loco, si no es que ya lo estoy. Al menos así sería lógico todo esto.

Mi vista regresa a mi acompañante al sentir algo rozar mi mano, bajo la mirada para encontrar un papel pequeño doblado por la mitad.

Rápidamente lo tomo y lo abro por debajo de la mesa.

" _Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta"_

La letra no es definitivamente la mía. Y algo hace clic en mi cabeza.

― ¿Mila? ―su rostro va cambiando de aburrido a sorpresa y luego a felicidad.

―Yuri ―por primera vez desde que esto empezó me permito respirar tranquilo.

―Tenemos que irnos ahora. ―tomo a Mila del brazo y la jalo a la salida. Apenas tiene tiempo de poner unos billetes en la mesa.

Caminamos en silencio por las calles, con las manos tomadas y todo el ambiente del día en cada esquina.

Nunca pensé que podría sentirme así a lado de alguien, con nervios y felicidad.

― ¡Ahí esta! ―tras nosotros, un grupo de adolescentes con las estúpidas orejas de gato y sus teléfonos en mano nos señalan y gritan.

― ¡Ya lo vieron! ¡Se ve tan guapo hoy!

― ¿Esa no es Babicheva?

―Sí, es ella

― ¡Están teniendo una cita! ¡No sabía que fueran novios!

Estoy por gritarles que se metan en sus asuntos cuando Mila me rodea con el brazo y las encaramos.

―Sí, estamos en una cita. No querrán interrumpir ¿O sí? ―todas se quedan calladas, y sonrojadas bajan la mirada.

Tartamudeando disculpas, se van suspirando y murmurando entre ellas.

A mi lado, Mila suelta todo el aire que había contenido y me da una sonrisa.

―Problema resuelto.

* * *

 _ **Mila**_

Al llegar a mi casa me siento menos abrumada. Después de encontrarnos con las locas fanáticas de Yuri nadie ha vuelto a hablar de camino para acá.

Siento ganas de llorar al ver que mi casa sigue tal y cual la deje ayer. Tan solo un poco de desorden en la cocina y baño pero sé que pudo ser peor.

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala después de traer un par de tazas de café y encender la calefacción.

Nadie se atreve a decir nada, aunque ¿Qué podríamos decir en una situación como esta?

 _Oh Yuri, no sé cómo demonios paso esto pero quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta. Y no te fijes en el hecho de que manosee un poco tu cuerpo para ver que tanto has crecido. Ni que tome la decisión de tocar todas tus cosas en tu departamento para arreglar tu desastre. De nada._

Por su puesto que no, me matara cuando volvamos a la normalidad.

― ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ―Yuri habla y es algo nuevo, él no suele tomar la iniciativa.

―La ronda de cocteles del mundo… después todo es confuso. Creo que alguien me llevo a tu casa pero amanecí sin camisa y no encontré las llaves de tu auto. ¿Tu?

― No llevaba puesto los zapatos cuando desperté, tu cartera no apareció, la señora de al lado hace mucho ruido cuando sale con sus perros ―ambos reímos―, tampoco sé que paso después de eso. ¿Alguien te ha llamado?

―Además de ti, nadie.

Parece que hoy a pesar de la fecha, estoy destinada a tener mala suerte… ¡Mi cita!

― ¡Yuri! ―me abalanzó sobre él, bueno sobre mi cuerpo y lo tomo por los hombros― ¡Hoy es mi cita con James!

Nadie se mueve por lo que parece una eternidad, pero conforme pasa el tiempo la cara de Yuri… mi cara, no la que uso ahora. La cara del cuerpo que me pertenece… si eso. Se empieza a tornar roja poco a poco hasta que adquiere un noto similar al color de mi cabello.

― ¡De ninguna manera bruja! ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres y no me voy a besuquear con uno!

― ¡Por favor! ¡Viene desde Londres solo para la cita! ¡No puedo cancelar a estas alturas!

― ¡No lo hare!

― ¡Ya reservo el hotel donde se quedara! ¡Además su vuelo ya debe haber salido!

― ¡Que no!

― ¡Yuri! ¡Por favor!

Y de alguna forma ambos quedamos acostados en el sillón, yo sobre él. Por accidente mis manos terminan en sus **senos** y ocurre la cosa más extraña en la vida.

Escucho mis propis gemidos desde otra perspectiva. También me doy cuenta de algo crucial.

― ¿¡Cómo es posible que andes sin sostén!? ¡Pervertido!

― ¡Tú eres la que me está tocando! ¡Pervertida!

― ¡De seguro te la pasaste jugando con mi cuerpo! ¡Sucio! ¡Manoseaste mi cuerpo!

― ¡Como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo! ¡No tuve otra opción! ¡No podía salir sin bañarme a la calle! ¡Y esa cosa aprieta! ―lo último supongo que lo dice refiriéndose al sostén― ¡Todo esto no hubiera pasado si anoche no me hubieras arrastrado contigo!

No puedo replicar su afirmación, porque después de todo si lo lleve a la fuerza. Me quito de encima y me siento aun lado sin poder verlo a la cara.

―Tienes razón, pero lo solucionare. Solo te pido que pases unas horas con James, no que te acuestes con él.

― ¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Loca!

Ambos suspiramos y de nuevo quedamos juntos en el sofá. Apenas son las 11 a.m.; y no tengo la menor idea de cómo sobreviviremos este día.

* * *

 _ **Yuri**_

Entre llamadas y un par de discusiones por como actuamos pésimo en el cuerpo del otro. Descubrimos que mi auto está en el estacionamiento del lugar al que fuimos anoche, por suerte la cartera de Mila también está ahí.

Un viaje cortó en taxi de diez minutos y estamos frente al local.

De día no parece la gran cosa, aunque tal vez es porque no es la hora indicada para venir a este tipo de lugares.

Por fuera tiene un acabado clásico, con cristales de colores y formas que combinan con los tonos cafés de las paredes, los barrotes de hierro en las ventanas y la cortina que está a mitad de camino para indicar que aún no han abierto pero ya hay movimiento dentro.

Caminamos hasta la entrada donde nos agachamos para entrar, vaya que es genial tener la altura de Mila en estas situaciones. Me hubiera costado un poco con mi metro setenta. Casi rebaso al estúpido cerdo.

Dentro del lugar, las sillas están sobre las mesas, al fondo un par de mesas de billar y de apuestas están siendo limpiadas. El lugar está un poco obscuro, aprovechando la luz que entra de las ventanas no encienden las luces.

En la barra, un tipo con aspecto de vago está limpiando copas con un pedazo de tela. Alza la mirada mientras deja una de las copas en la barra, al vernos sonríe y hace señas para que nos acerquemos.

―Señorita Mila, es un gusto verla de nuevo.

Me quedo callado, esperando que la bruja hable cuando alguien a mi lado me da un codazo en las costillas. Estoy por reclamarle cuando unos ojos verdes me lanzan una mirada asesina. Para después señalar al chico de la barra.

―Sí, también es un gusto volver. ―balbuceo lo primero que se me ocurre, olvide por completo que por ahora soy la pelirroja.

―Anoche usted y sus amigos se fueron bastante mal. Menos mal que llamaron taxis para irse… y hablando de eso. ― se agacha buscando algo detrás de la barra, al subir me entrega la cartera negra que su dueña olvido anoche. Así como al chico rubio a mi lado le da un llavero que reconozco de inmediato.

― Gracias ―intento sonreír amablemente como ella lo haría― me gustaría quedarme pero tengo una cita más tarde.

― ¿Con el bajista que vino hace meses? ―asiento, algo incómodo y esperando que no pregunte más, no tengo la menor idea de nada― No pensé que hubiera algo entre ustedes, al menos no después de…

Un carraspeo a nuestro lado nos hace voltear. Mila tiene mala cara y parece bastante desesperada por irse. Estoy por reclamarle cuando algo hace clic en mi cabeza.

 _Te está ayudando._

―Debemos irnos, Yuri pasara a dejarme a casa.

―Claro, usted con prisa y yo retrasándola. Venga cuando quiera. ―nos despedimos y casi estamos por salir cuando nos llama― ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, otros tres chicos dejaron también sus llaves ¿Puede decirles que pasen por ellos? Hoy habrá casa llena y nos sabría mal tener que moverlos nosotros.

―Yo les digo.

Y por fin salimos. Dejo salir todo el aire que puedo en un suspiro de alivio. ¡Eso fue difícil!

Una risa grave y encantadora me distrae.

― ¡No te rías bruja!

―Lo siento, pero te veías tan adorable con tu cara de incomodidad ―me abraza y por la diferencia de cuerpos no puedo quitármela de encima.

Después de esa vergonzosa escena, vamos al estacionamiento para recoger el auto. A demás de mi Ferrari, y un par de autos que creo que son del personal. Están el del idiota de Víctor, el que Otabek rento al llegar a Rusia, y el del amigo raro del cerdo.

¿Por qué razón no han venido por ellos?

A punto estoy de hacer la pregunta cuando veo a mi cuerpo, dando saltos alrededor del auto gritando una estúpida frase.

― ¡Voy a conducir el auto de Yuri! ―no mientras viva.

― ¡Ni lo sueñes Babicheva! ¡Aleja tus manos de mi auto!

―Pe-pero…

―Dame esas llaves, suficiente voy hacer por ti con lo de tu estúpida cita como para que además permita que estrelles mi auto.

― ¡Bien! Pero algún día tendrás que dejarme conducirlo. ―hace un berrinche, mientras me da las llaves. Al tenerlas en mis manos me siento un poco mejor entre toda esta situación,

―Por supuesto, cuando yo muera.

Entro al auto, reconfortándome con el olor de los asientos y ver que está en buen estado. Mila no tarda en entrar, también parece un poco más relajada al estar en el auto.

Nos ponemos en marcha y a decir verdad, es algo diferente conducir en el cuerpo de una chica. No sé explicarlo pero tengo una sensación extraña.

No tardamos nada en llegar a la casa de Mila, salvo por la parada al supermercado que tuvimos que hacer ya que no hay nada de comer.

Estaciono el auto en el espacio libre frente a su casa, espacio que ella no usa al no tener auto o algo parecido. Bajamos las bolsas en un silencio extrañamente cómodo y ayudo en la cocina. Aunque siempre me ha gustado el sabor de la comida de la bruja.

* * *

 _ **Mila**_

Después de comer y hacer que Yuri se dé un baño rápido para la cita, estoy en mi habitación eligiendo la ropa.

El gato mimado me dio especificaciones de lo que no iba a usar. Nada de faldas, vestido o tacones muy altos. Y la verdad me arruino por completo toda combinación que tuviera en mente en ese momento.

Ahora, y por suerte, he encontrado lo ideal. Sé que le gustara porque la blusa tiene pequeños estampados de piel de leopardo.

Mi teléfono suena e inconscientemente contesto la video-llamada que está entrando.

―Hola ―en la pantalla, un chico pelinegro con ojos grises me ve algo impresionado y molesto.

Mierda, es James.

― ¿Mila está por ahí?

Abro la boca para contestar cuando me percato de que no traigo camisa. Me la he quitado después de comer por la mancha que obtuvo de la pequeña guerra de comida que inicie.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―la pregunta sale por sí sola, no era lo que iba a decir pero parece buena idea. Necesito saber que tanto confía en mí.

―Soy James Kane, tu eres Plisetsky ¿Cierto?

―Eso a ti que te importa.

La puerta del baño se abre dejando ver mi cuerpo cubierto por una sola toalla. Yuri pone una expresión tranquila que me hace sonreír como idiota. ¿Cómo se verá esa sonrisa en su cuerpo?

― ¿Vas a pasarme a Mila o no, niño?

―Ella no va a salir con imbécil como tú, oí que eres músico. Va a morir de hambre con la miseria que debes de ganar. ―creo que me he pasado con ese comentario.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Yuri se acerca sin percatarse de lo que pasa.

―Tu estúpido novio ―le doy el teléfono con brusquedad, solo atina a sujetarlo contra su pecho para evitar que se caiga.

― ¡Mila! ― la voz furiosa del chico llena el lugar― ¿Qué demonios hace él en tu habitación sin camisa?

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―No te hagas la tonta, vi las redes y todas hablan de tu cita con Plisetsky ―¿cuál cita?― solo te llamaba para avisarte que llegaría tarde, pero veo que no será necesario.

―No es lo que…

― ¡No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que pienso! ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Te acuestas con él! ¡No eres más que una zorra!

―Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…

― ¡No necesito tus patéticas explicaciones! ¡Menos de una…―antes de que termine la frase, tomo el teléfono. Ya me canse de su drama.

―Si te veo, te partiré la cara a golpes, ingles idiota. ―cuelga al instante.

Sin saber exactamente que paso, me siento en la cama. Yuri imita mi acción, sigo impresionada de como perdió la cabeza por un malentendido.

―No es tan guapo como decías bruja ―volteo a verlo, tiene una sonrisa burlona que me hace reír bastante, él también se une y la habitación se llena de carcajadas.

―Tienes razón ―admito una vez que hemos parado de reír― ¿Pedimos una pizza?

* * *

 _ **Yuri**_

Después de comer de nuevo, Mila tuvo la grandiosa idea de retarme en saltos. Dijo que no podía hacer un cuádruple perfecto con su cuerpo.

Pequeña idiota. ¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¡Soy el maldito campeón del GPF más joven de la historia!

Un salto no me va a ganar.

Ahora caminamos al centro de enteramientos, el cual debería estar vacío ya que Yakov da siempre este día libre, a menos que la federación organice algún evento de exhibición.

Todos parecen felices con sus parejas tomadas de la mano, lo cual me causa cierta repulsión. Y no puedo evitar reírme de ellos.

Mila está un poco callada desde la estúpida llamada del idiota inglés. En verdad estaba ilusionada con la cita, menos mal que se dio cuenta la clase que tipo que era.

Al llegar a las instalaciones el guardia nos deja pasar sin más, claro que no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo en realidad. Es más que suficiente para demostrar que la bruja se equivoca.

Pasamos a los vestidores donde nos cambiamos los zapatos por los patines. Siento el peso extra de inmediato, hacía años que no usaba diferentes a los míos. Con cuchillas de fibra de carbono.

―Vaya que si son ligeros ―admite en cuanto los trae puestos.

―Te lo dije ―le recalco.

Un par de minutos más y salimos a la pista, donde un par de hombres están haciendo lo que parece una especie de coreografía en parejas.

Los reconozco al instante.

― ¡Víctor! ¡Yuri! ―me atrevo a llamarlos por su nombre, al fin que estoy usando el cuerpo de Mila.

Parece que los sacamos de su pequeño momento íntimo ya que tropiezan y caen, uno sobre otro debo agregar.

Qué asco.

―Yurio, Mila. Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí. ―el mayor ayuda al cerdo a levantarse, a la vez que este habla.

Estoy por decir algo cuando noto un par de detalles que para otro pasaría desapercibidos.

El cerdo es quien abraza al viejo.

El cerdo parece tener una sonrisa que oculta y quiere dejar salir.

El viejo intenta mantener una sonrisa y sus hijos fijos en nosotros, pero esta se desvía por momentos mientras su sonrisa flaquea un poco.

Y sobre todo, ambos parecen estar nerviosos y tensos.

―Como sea ¿No están algo viejos para hacer esa clase de patinaje? El viejo se retiró este año ―Mila parece disfrutar hacer mi papel, suspiro internamente. Me vengare de esto cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo.

―No seas malo Yuri, ellos se ven tan bien juntos que en los eventos de exhibición arrasarían aun si están retirados.

―Nosotros ya nos vamos ―el cerdo jala a su esposo hasta la entrada a la pista, donde se ponen los cubre-cuchillas mientras murmuran entre ellos y ríen.

Se van sin voltear a vernos ni una vez, lo último que veo de ellos es al cerdo lanzarse a los brazos de Víctor y plantarle el beso más apasionado que les he visto.

Y vaya que los he encontrado en todo tipo de situaciones.

―Eso definitivamente fue raro… ―dejo mis cosas en la barda de contención como siempre y entro a calentar un poco en la pista.

Al igual que en el auto, patinar es diferente con su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Mila**_

Ver patinar a Yuri es una de las cosas que nunca me canso de hacer. No solo es por su talento, tiene algo especial que te atrapa y no deja que despegues los ojos de él.

Incluso en mi cuerpo, mantiene su esencia.

Empieza con saltos sencillos y un par de dobles, aunque lo hace bastante bien no tiene la limpieza en los aterrizajes de siempre.

Cuanto intenta el primer Salchow triple casi cae en el aterrizaje. Se tambalea un poco pero recupera el equilibrio.

Intenta un par de veces más hasta que lo logra…casi por completo.

El siguiente salto que intenta es un… ¡Un triple Axel! Y como supuse, cae al suelo dándose un buen golpe. Espero no tener que volver pronto a mi cuerpo. Eso va a doler después.

Al final intenta un Toe loop cuádruple en el cual toca el hielo al final. Se acerca a mí, claramente molesto y algo cansado.

―Oye ―intento llamar su atención, no pude evitar pensar en eso al verlo saltando―, ya que estamos aquí y por ahora _soy un chico_ … ¿Quieres que hagamos un pequeño dueto?

Como siempre, espero la réplica que llega casi al segundo de que hago la pregunta. Pero esta no llega y conforme pasan los segundos, temo que vaya a explotar por todo eso.

Sin embargo nunca espere oír esa respuesta.

―Podríamos intentarlo.

* * *

 _ **Yuri**_

A pesar de que en esa hora me he caído más veces que en toda mi carrera. Lo disfrute.

Nunca lo aceptare de nuevo, pero fue grandioso. No recuerdo la última vez que patine por placer y no para ganar algo o a alguien.

El regreso a casa de Mila fue tranquilo, no hablamos mucho y tampoco lo hicimos al llegar, siento que sobraban las palabras. Sospecho que ella pensó lo mismo.

Cenamos, vimos televisión y por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, hicimos una pijamada. Verla reír y emocionarse por los tontos programa especiales de san valentin que vimos me hizo sonreír. Siempre le ha gustado mucho esta fecha

Al principio de conocerla creí que era una chica molesta y ruidosa, lo sigue siendo, pero me di cuenta que fue de las primeras personas en preocuparse por mí en realidad. Siempre ha estado conmigo, apoyándome a su manera y dándome ánimos.

Ahora, mientras las luces están apagas y Mila durmiendo, puedo admitir aquello que nunca, nunca voy a volver a decir en mi vida.

―Te quiero Mila.

* * *

 _ **Mila**_

Abro los ojos cuando la luz del sol se filtra por las cortinas, tardo un poco en recordar todo lo que paso anoche, me siento en la cama algo desorientada e intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a Yuri, nunca ha tenido un buen despertar.

Tengo hambre pero me apetece lavarme la cara primero. Salgo al pasillo donde aún está un poco obscuro, no deben ser más de las ocho.

En el baño me quedo estática frente al espejo, casi podría jurar que olvide como respirar.

Paso mis manos por mi cara, cabello, brazos y torso, sin poder creerlo grito de emoción. ¡Tengo de vuelta mi cuerpo!

― ¿Qué pasa? ―en el pasillo, un adormilado Yuri se asoma por la puerta, aun no se ha dado cuenta.

― ¡Yuri idiota! ¡Volvimos a la normalidad!

Abre los ojos por la impresión y corre al baño para cerciorarse.

También grita de felicidad. ¡Todo volvió a la normalidad!

Se queda a desayunar con un humor insuperable. Agradece y por primera vez, se despide con un beso en la mejilla.

Lo veo irse, sonrojada sin poder moverme de la puerta, con mi mano tocando el lugar donde sus labios tocaron.

¡Sabía que Yuri me quería!

Al entrar unas ganas extrañas de limpiar el lugar me llenan por completo. No es que no haga el aseo, pero entre los entrenamientos y mi vida privada, preferí contratar a alguien para eso.

Cerca de diez minutos después y mientras aspiro la sala, mi teléfono suena.

― ¡Babicheva! ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi casa!?

Me muestra la sala, donde claramente alguien ha limpiado.

Mi Yuri volvió.

* * *

 ** _La noche anterior a San Valentín._**

Un muy ebrio rubio tomo a su acompañante de la cintura para plantarle un beso en medio del bar, donde todos ya ebrios aplaudían sin saber exactamente la razón de ello.

―Escucha bien Mila, mañana tendrás el mejor día tu vida, a cambio vas a dejar de ser estúpida y llamaras al tipo que intenta conquistarte, le dirás que ya tienes un hombre a tu lado.

―Pero hasta no tener mi día soñado, ni pienses que te haré caso.

Volvieron a besarse. Sin estar conscientes de lo que significaría ni quienes los veían.

―Yuri~ ¡Mila se está robando la inocencia de mi Yurio!

―Déjalos tranquilos Vic…―no pudo acabar su frase, ya que un beso sorpresa se apodero de sus labios.


End file.
